Prove that You love me
by Cristalmaldonado9116
Summary: Love can make you crazy... Especially when there is jealousy between two women for one man . And that man is Arnold shortman. Murder envy and seduction. Arnold/Lilla ...? Or is it.. Arnold/Helga? Please read and find out! Drama Romance
1. Chapter 1

My first fic by the way I don't own anything ! Writing for fun please review nice or criticize me doesn't matter or correct I like and will take advice!

I had to hurry, the rain was coming down so hard . It was so cold so windy so dark it was around midnight I quickly put the shovel in the back of my trunk and washed the rest of my blood off my hands..I got in my car and drove off .

I finally did it , I finally got rid of her .. Finally I'm free to be with my one and only love . Now I got this women out of the picture, we can finally be free together and run far far away from here.

I get home to the boading house . I walk in quietly to my room turn the light on and shut the door. The first thing that comes to mind is to grabbing the phone and dialing and telling her the good news! The phone rings 3 times and she finally answers ..

Lila- hello..?

Arnold- I did it ! I did it ! Lilla - did what ? Whatever are you talking about Arnold ?

Arnold- I got rid of her .. We can finally get toJust be together!

Lila- are you telling me that she's gone to a better place.. ?

Arnold - that's correct.

Lila- oh my god!Arnold what have you done! I said I wished she was gone not that I wanted her dead! What have you done Arnold oh my God !I wish you hadn't told me this!

Lila- I hang up the phone and go to the restroom I pour some cold water on my face, thinking how are we going to get away with this..

What have we done ...what have we gotten ourselves into...

I look into the mirror and see ... And see ...her pale white face , her piercing blue eyes are looking back at me she's crying ...bloody tears rolled down her bloody pale cheeks repeating over and over why ?why ?why ? Why did you have to do this to me?

... I thought we were friends why did you let him ? Why did you allow him to kill me? I close my eyes telling her GO AWAY GO AWAY please no please no! I cry thinking , having believing and telling myself everything would be okay.. I didn't want this .. My Conscience was already eating at me .. How can me and Arnold get away with this I would have to go on telling and lying to my self that we could ..

That's my first chapter hope you guys enjoyed let me know if you have any questions for me thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

I like to say thank you to all the you guys that all reviewed my storie thank you ! Also the ones that have corrected me think you also and the ones that have given me advice ! Thank you and also my two followers you guys know who you are thank you very very much! Now with that said on with the story !

Chapter 2 - Confusion and Questions

Lila- Ugh my head hurts ...I look to find my self in my shower tub .. Feeling the back of my head I feel a big bruise wondering how it got there? Thinking more than likely I must slipped in my shower and have passed out. Trying to think of what happened last night I turn stand stripping of my cloths off and closing the shower curtain and turning on the hot water. l let the hot water soothe all over my naked body. I close my eyes trying to remember last nights events, then it hits me. I quickly finish showering, get dressed and head over to Arnold house.

Arnolds POV-

I awake to the the sunlight of my skylight .

Times like this I wish I had a closed ceiling. I go to my closet put on a blue shirt and blue jeans and my Black van tennie shoes. Before closing my closet I find what seems to be one of my shirts (gasp ) with blood smers all over it ...

No no way and then a sudden knock comes from my door , confusion starts taking over me thinking what in the hell did I do last night, did I get into a fight? Coming back to reality I start reacting quickly panicking, throwing the shirt back in my closet and shutting the doors.

Grampa- hey short-man your little girlfriend is here to see you .

Oh ok grampa that's fine . I quickly opened the door and let her in. She's dressed in dark tight jeans and a hot pink shirt. Her wet hair pulled back in a ponytail. Wow babe nice surprise ..

Lila - I arrive at Arnolds, his grampa gives me a smile and letting me into the boarding house. We hed upstairs to where Arnold is. His grandpa knocks on his door. I could hear rushing movement in his room. Arnold then opens the door panicky. I could tell by his facial expression's he was a little surprised also to see me . I walk in his room shutting the door behind me. I could barely look him in the eyes I stay quiet, finally I say something to break the ice.

Lila- tell me it was all just a dream, a nightmare, please Arnold I know you're not that type of person to commit such a horrible thing, you're too kind hearted , to good , you're always looking on the bright side'! That's ... That's just not you.. ? He looks up at me at confusion than somewhat of an evil grin. I blink once, twice, three times...Finally just a regular smile comes upon his face. Are my eyes messing with me? Well? I say to him.

Arnold- what are you talking about Helga?

Lila- okay what did you just say?

Arnold - I said what are you talking about?!

Lila - I have to be hearing things I have to be.. This cannot be happening.

Lila- you called me ...you called me saying you got rid of her...

Arnold - who sweetheart? Oh my gosh it must have been that nightmare you called me about.

Lila- no you called me!

Arnold - I called her ..? what the heck is going on .. I go along to what she's saying for now to not let her worry. I quickly change the subject saying let's go out tonight , anywhere you want to go let's go let's just go. I put on my most sincere smile , giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Thinking to myself now I really need to find out what the hell is going on?

Lila - Arnold quickly gets off subject confusing me , thinking it was maybe just a nightmare ..was it just a nightmare? I try blowing it off and take his invite. I'm going out tonight. I need to just get my mind off of everything that has happened. I'm confused I'm scared I just need to relax and get my mind off of everything. I mean come on I know Arnold. He would never do such a thing ...right...?

Okay guys so there you have it ! so did Arnold kill Helga ? why can't they remember anything ? Is she really dead ! what the heck is going on with them ? So many questions! well I guess all of you will just have to read and find out! again thank you for all of your reviews and for my followers you guys know who you are! thank you guys very much on correcting me also for advice! thank you thank you thank you ! I appreciate all of you all so much


End file.
